


What friends are for

by Mousekins



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Animal crossing apparently helped people with their anxiety and depression so hello here I am, Honestly the fluffiest thing I've ever wrote, I wrote this for my online brother who is a villager main- I main Lucas, Lucas has anxiety and Villager is a calm boi, Ness is also mentioned, Other, Pit is mentioned, doc title is Lucas has anxiety and Villager is a good boi, he is protecc and I loaf him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousekins/pseuds/Mousekins
Summary: Lucas was willing to do anything to rid himself of the anxiety that clawed up his throat. Villager is willing to help him out with that.[Lucas and Villager centric fic, pure fluff, no ship. Good boys being good and gardening uwub]





	What friends are for

Ever since Lucas had arrived in the bustling and busy environment of smash, he’d been overwhelmed by the sheer level of activity. His nerves had flared up beyond all reason and he felt like he was going to be sick. Anxiety had clawed its way up from his stomach causing him to take in deep breaths and focus on the food before him, despite having an appetite; if he tried to eat it simply made him feel sicker. He’d managed a bite of one of his fries before giving up entirely. His stomach simply wasn’t having anything inside of it and he’d rather not risk throwing up.  


That was when he’d felt the soft tapping of Ness on his shoulder and the warm smile that had come along with it. Him and Ness had become immediate friends upon the discovery of their united PK, they’d come from the same series after all and it gave them both comfort. The other had shown him around the place when they’d come into contact, and had been inseparable since.

Turns out, Ness had made another friend. A friend that he’d wanted to introduce him to- said it would help him out with his anxiety and, to an extent, his trauma. Apparently the person was said to be a kind soul with a knack for calming one’s entire being, and naturally this had piqued Lucas’ interest rather quickly. Anything to make this awful feeling go away,  _ anything. _

Villager had come into his life all but subtly. Leaving little things such as flowers in his room, a new bed sheet, maybe a picture here and there. Letting Lucas come to him on his own terms, and come to him he did. It had started off with the smaller jobs, collect seeds, plant and water them, go and get the shears so he could help Pit  trim at the hedges. Then they had started to plant saplings, and tend to small errands of the other smashers.

Lucas found himself forgetting about a lot of the things he had been anxious about, and his newfound friend noticed it too. That never stopped Villager from offering to garden though, and it certainly didn’t stop Lucas from continuing the habit. It was nice to be able to spend his time relaxing and worrying over plants- only for those worries to be squished by Villagers helpful hands. Nothing could go wrong in the gardens. It made him feel safe; like he was being cared for in Villager’s own little bubbles.

Villager had even helped Lucas plant sunflower seeds. They had grown nigh gigantic by the time summer rolled around and Lucas couldn’t have been happier. Sunflowers had been some of his Mother’s favourite flowers. He was sure he’d never be able to grow them again- Pit had stopped by on the occasion to drop off seeds and preen the tops of trees, and it was apparent that Villager had asked him to grab some for them.

Lucas made a mental note to thank Pit later, and to thank Ness for possibly tipping the pair of them off.

For now, his arms fling themselves around the Villager, cuddling him close as happiness swells within his chest. He thanks him from the bottom of his heart for helping him out when he needed it most, and for going far above and far beyond what he’d needed to begin with.

For now, Villager simply offers him an apple and a soft smile to go with it.

_ It’s what friends do. _

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this yesterday when I was playing smash. The idea of Lucas having anxiety is relatable and given how traumatised him and Ness would have to be after their adventures, I can see Villager being the type who would start up a club for everyone to just... chill in. He doesn't have the trauma of fighting world-ending evils or anything, but he does know how to achieve zen.
> 
> Gosh I love them.


End file.
